Essentially, the invention comprises an autonomous power source and damper, a manual command at the lift cabin, a coupler for coupling the safety device to the driving shaft of the lift equipment, a displacement speed self-regulating device for the lift, a limiting device for levelling the lift cabin floor and end of cycle with brake blocking and deactivation of the safety device.
The invention is used in lifts in general, and particularly in lifts carrying passengers; the object being the rescue of the persons involved (or the lift cabin per se) trapped between floors due to any circumstance (power shortage, damages in the lift system, fires, accidents, etc).
At present, no device to this end is known in the art.
In fact, during this year, a terrorist act at the center of New York (which was world known due to its magnitude) caused, among other things, the detention of almost all lifts in the building and the persons trapped therein could not be rescued, since there was no safety device to carry the stopped lifts to the immediate floor.
In our country, there is an average of fourteen deaths per year due to lift accidents and there are also hundreds of cases per day in which persons are trapped within a lift between floors (mainly due to power shortages) for a fairly long time until they are located and rescued (constituting a true nightmare for claustrophobic or sick people).
The major inconvenience in solving this problem is the variety of different lifts existing in the market, each having a particular driving system. Further, the same line or mark has several lift types and within these types, models vary according to their antiquity.